The Worst Kind Of Confession
by LillithWhisper
Summary: A momentarily forsaken diary lingers on the floor of the Kaulitz twin's kitchen floor, and it belongs to none other than their best friend, Georg. What will happen once the twins find out that their secret isn't so secret anymore?
1. The Diary

The Worst Kind Of Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel.**

**Chapter 1: The Diary**

**The twins laid back on the couch in their living room, impatiently waiting for Gustav and Georg to arrive. Tom held the remote, having had to jerk it away from Bill, and flipped through the channels. Bill hadn't been doing anything with it, so Tom didn't think his brother would put up even half a fight for it. He sighed. **_**Damn**_**, Tom thought, **_**how long does it take to run down to the store?**_

**Bill whined, "Tomi! Just pick something already!" He sounded beyond irritated, much less than he felt, but he didn't want to take it out on his brother. The ebony haired man glanced at Tom for a second as his plea fell upon uninterested ears, sighed, and walked into the kitchen.**

**Watching his twin leave, Tom replied, "There's nothing on!" Knowing his next remark would go unheard because of the clatter Bill was making in the kitchen, the older twin muttered mostly to himself, "I hate fucking day time television…"**

**Bill, a glass of tea in each hand for him and his brother, strolled past the dining room table, only to pause and retrace his steps back to a carelessly placed book on the floor. He set each glass on the table, picked up the book, and flipped through the pages. "Hey…" he said hesitantly. "Hey, Tom! Come here!"**

**Tom clicked off the TV and did as told, taking a seat at the table. "What is it?"**

**Bill chuckled and remarked loudly, unaware Tom had entered the room, "It's a diary!"**

"**Ouch!" The older twin covered his ears. With his brother's attention finally, Tom said, "No need to shout, Billa. I'm right here…"**

"**Sorry…but look at this…" He began to hold the book in front of his brother's face when Tom pulled Bill down into his lap. **

**Tom nuzzled his twin's neck, not giving a damn about the book. Breathing in Bill's scent, he accidentally inhaled a few strands of the younger twin's hair. He jerked his head back, stopping himself from sneezing. "Jesus, Bill."**

**Bill tore his attention away from the pages, his gaze falling upon Tom. "What?"**

"**You and your damn fohawk…"**

"**Well, maybe your corn rolls are just too tight for you to put up with me today." He stuck his tongue out at Tom, a squeak issuing from him at his twin took the opportunity to suck him down into his own mouth. Bill pulled back, a smile glowing on his face. "Seriously, though."**

**Tom caved, joining his twin in the mystery that was this diary. He grasped it and read, "**_**'Dear Diary, The new album is going great! You wouldn't think it'd taken us almost a year to write all the songs. My favorite is "Noise". All the synthetics in it; fucking awesome. I worry though, about Tom and Bill. It's probably just paranoia…but I can't help feeling like there's more between the "brotherly affection" than they let on. It's almost like they're a couple. Crazy, right? Or it would be if I were the only one who thought so…'**_**" The elder twin stopped reading out of shock.**

**Bill stuttered, "W-Who's diary is this?"**

**Tom turned to the front page. "Property of…Georg Listing…oh shit." **

**Just as the owner was discovered, the front door clicked open and closed, followed by the voice of the drummer, "We're back! And we come bearing goodies!"**

**Tom slammed the book shut, returning it to it's original position on the floor, while Bill stood quickly, straightening his shirt so they wouldn't know he'd been sitting in Tom's lap.**

"**Hey," Georg said as they entered the kitchen. "We bring snacks…and the bus. C'mon, let's--" he paused noticing his diary on the ground. "Is that mine?"**

**Tom glanced at it, opened it to the front page, and replied, "Yeah. Here you go." He handed it to the bassist.**

"**Thanks, man. Now let's get going."**

**The rest of the day, Bill and Tom barely touched each other at all, no witty banter like usual, either. They were just two people in the same bus, nothing more…that is…until they reached the hotel…**

* * *

**Tom rolled off of his twin, chest heaving, sweat glistening off his tanned skin. He glanced over at Bill and laughed at his brother's condition. It was no better than his own. He received a playful punch in the arm for it, too. The elder twin pulled Bill into an embrace, close and comforting. **

**As the two began to doze off, the door flung open, and in walked Georg and Gustav with their manager, David's, master key, only to find the twins lying naked together in bed. The four just stared at each other in shock…**


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

The next day, the band members stayed confined to their rooms for as long as they could. They knew David would be coming soon, banging like mad on their doors, thinking they'd be asleep still.

In Georg and Gustav's room, they didn't pass three words, not because they were mad at each other; it was more because they couldn't think of what to say first thing that morning.

However, in Bill and Tom's room, they couldn't stop fretting about what would happen. It was hard for one to hear the other, their voices overlapped so much. "Okay! Okay!" Tom finally said, practically shouting.

Bill hushed, sighing irritably.

Tom hung his head for a second before strolling over to his twin, and pulling him into a gentle embrace, placing his forehead to Bill's in the process. He pressed his lips to his brother's so sweetly, Bill thought he might give up gummy bears. Once they broke apart, the older twin confessed, "So…I think we need to come clean with this, Billa…"

Bill, shocked and scared, questioned, "Are you insane!?" Tom's remark was unbelievable. How could they be honest without losing their friends? They couldn't, ever. It was illogical, poorly planned, ridiculous times a thousand…

"What other choice do we have?"

"We lie!" The ebony haired man spit out his solution like venom. "Like we always have!"

Tom blinked, taken aback by his brother's reaction. "But don't you ever get tired of lying? Wouldn't you at least be willing to give the truth a chance?"

"Not if it means losing you, Tomi…" Bill's voice was small and tearful. He couldn't lose Tom. If he did, he'd die…

"Fine," Tom muttered, backing away from his twin to head out of the room.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3: Betrayal

"Yes…we're…" Tom inhaled, "…intimate…I guess you'd say. We have been for a few years now. We were always afraid you two would find out…but we took that risk…" He walked over to the window, never removing his eyes from the bassist and the drummer who sat on one of the beds. "Because we love each other." Tom watched his friends mull this over right before his eyes, as worry swam through his own. Silence filled the room, except for the occasional zooming of a bypassing car outside. Tom sighed quietly before pleading, "Please…say something…"

Georg exhaled. "I don't think…we should hang out right now, y'know, unless we have to for like an interview or rehearsal or recording or something…We just…" He gazed at Gustav, who nodded, before turning his attention back to Tom. "We need some time…"

Tom nodded slowly a few times, his brain trying to register what was happening. This was why Bill said to lie to them, because now, Tom ruined a chance at fixing this…He exited the room and leaned against the wall outside the room once the door was shut. The older twin shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. _No tears_, he thought.

Bill came out of the room adjacent the drummer and bassist's. Noticing Tom in his state, he rushed over, pulling his brother into a tight hug. Backing away so he could see Tom, Bill asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't look at his brother. He couldn't. It pained him too much now.

Taking a guess, the ebony haired man's expression altered from worry to frustration. "You told them didn't you?" With no answer, Bill continued pounding this harsh truth into his brother. "You fucking idiot! I told you not to! I knew what this would do! I'm supposed to be the stupid one, not you, Tomi! How could you possibly--"

"I wasn't thinking!" Tom shouted, breaking off his twin's sentence. "J-Just, back the fuck up…" he said, pushing his way past his brother and toward the elevator, tears finally forming visually in his eyes.

In the room, Georg and Gustav were sitting in the same places they were when Tom was in there, both enveloped in silence still. Gustav gazed back between the floor and the bassist. "So," he began. "What are we gonna do?"

Georg exploded. "How could they not tell us!? It's been over four years they've been doing this…this…ugh!" He stood and began pacing hurriedly.

The drummer sighed, shaking his head. "Don't you start…"

He stopped and stared, astounded, at Gustav. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Gustav sighed, "You're kind of being a dick, to be honest…" He looked out the window at the sky, the one that had been clear only moments ago, but was now flooding over with heavy, dark clouds. The feel of it all mixing with the tension in the room knotted his stomach up pretty well.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, they're our friends, and you're just going to write them off like Tom did with girls." He bit back a laugh, to be honest, just the thought of Tom doing that, relating it to the recent scenario. Somehow it was just amusing to him. Gustav sighed, "Now just because you can't handle it, that gives you no right to judge, Georg! And you know it."

The bassist scoffed in disbelief. "Screw you," and he walked out.

The drummer rolled his eyes right before the door shut. He flipped open his phone and texted Tom, 'Georg says he's sorry.' A few seconds later, his cell vibrated, and it read, 'Nice try, but thanks anyway.'


	4. Abrupt Confessions

Chapter 4: Abrupt Confessions

Gustav sighed deeply, but quietly, debating in his head if he should do it. He weighed out the pros and cons, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. Gathering up his courage, the drummer rose his fist and knocked on the twin's door. Inside, footsteps padded slowly, and soon Bill opened the door, just barely showing his tear stained face.

He sniffled. "What?" the singer asked softly, begging his tears to come to a halt for the time being. He stood there awaiting an answer, wiping his eyes every once in a while, just to be sure there were no crystals.

Gustav said, "So…um…I-I take it you know that Tom talked to us…" The vocalist nodded and he continued. "Well, it's just…"

Bill almost rolled his eyes, growing impatient. "What is it, Gustav? Just spit it out."

"C-can I come in?"

The ebony haired man nodded and backed up, allowing the drummer entrance. Once they were in the room, and the door was re-shut, Gustav continued. "There's something you need to know…You and Tom weren't the only ones keeping a secret…"

* * *

Tom froze as he walked into the hotel's bar, only to find Georg sitting at a table. He had half a mind to punch him out, call him a bastard for writing him and Bill off like it was nothing. However…the other half of his mind knew that doing that would solve nothing, and suggested reason. He cautioned over and stood next to Georg's table, choosing not to sit down.

The bassist glanced up at Tom, acknowledging his presence, and sighed. "I didn't mean to--"

Just as he began to speak, Bill stomped into the bar, Gustav on his heels. "You son of a bitch. How could you not tell me!?"

Tom gazed at his twin, only to find he wasn't staring at him…he was staring at Georg. "Tell you what, Billa?"

"Yeah," Georg chimed. "What are you talking about?"

Bill did nothing to silence himself. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe that you're gay!? With Gustav!?"


	5. Funny Conclusions

Chapter 5: Funny Conclusions

Back in the twin's room, Bill and Tom were seated on one bed while Gustav and Georg sat on the other, fingers laced together conspicuously. "So…" Tom began slowly. "You--" he pointed to Georg-- "and you--" he pointed to Gustav-- "are, like… 'together' together…?" As the two boys nodded, Tom pursed his lips and crossed his arms more respectfully than intimidating.

Bill gave a half laugh, glancing at his brother. "You know we're still the weird ones here, right?"

The older twin nodded and laughed along.

Georg stated, "Well, all in all, it wasn't fair for us to keep it from you…but it wasn't fair--"

"--For you to keep your relationship from us." Gustav finished for him, resting his head gently on the bassist's shoulder, and settled his hand on Georg's forearm.

The bassist kept his and the drummer's hands intertwined as they rose to their feet. "Well," he said. "I think we better go get to bed."

As they said their goodbyes and started to leave, Bill called after them, "Hey! You sure you wouldn't wanna try a foursome!?"

The two boys laughed and exited. Tom just gazed at his brother, shocked and laughing.

The younger twin batted his eyelashes innocently. "What?"

"You're so crazy," the older twin laughed, placing a hand on Bill's thigh.

The singer brushed him off. "Uh-uh…I'm still mad at you for telling them in the first place…"

Tom's eyebrows rose. "Oh, are you now?" he smirked.

Bill smiled against his will and muttered unconvincingly, "Yes…"

"Yeah…?" The older twin leaned in to kiss his brother, wrapping an arm around Bill's waist, and gently tipping him back onto the bed.

The End


End file.
